


Bye. Love You.

by Nenners45



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI!SOS, Kidnapping, Mentions of Rape, Torture, criminal minds au, fbi!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenners45/pseuds/Nenners45
Summary: There's a rule in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI: no getting romantically involved with other agents. And what does Luke do? He falls in love with his field partner, Erika. But, not only does he fall for a fellow agent, he falls for Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner's daughter.





	1. Prologue: Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bye. Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089812) by [zarrytrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrytrash/pseuds/zarrytrash). 



> Criminal Minds/5SOS mashup  
> (Original was posted to my previous account @zarrytrash, this version is edited and reworked)

The driveway seemed longer than usual. Erika Hotchner ran up the path to the house and inside. 

"Mom, is it here?!" She called, kicking her Vans off at the door. 

"Is what here?" Haley asked from the kitchen, Jack perched on her hip.

"My letter from the BAU. Did I get in?" Erika walked to the kitchen, checking the mail on the counter.

"Your father said he was going to bring your letter home with him. He didn't see the point in mailing it." Haley smiled softly and handed Jack to Erika. "We're having lasagna for dinner, I hope you're okay with that."

"That's fine, Mom. Did Dad say what time he was coming home?" Erika asked, bouncing Jack on her hip.

"He's on his way." Haley pushed the pan into the oven and set the timer on the microwave. "You better not have your shoes in front of the door, or your father won't be happy."

"They're to the side, I think." Erika shrugged and walked to the dining room. She set Jack in his booster chair and buckled him in, so he wouldn't get out.

"If your father yells at you, don't look to me for help." Haley shook her head and stirred the potatoes on the stove.

"Dad always yells at me. Even when I'm not doing anything wrong, he yells at me." Erika rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen to help Haley. The front door burst open and Aaron let out a loud sigh.

"Erika Lynn Hotchner, why are you shoes in front of the fucking door again?" He sighed, kicking off his own shoes and placing them in the closet.

"They were off to the side, you just open the door too far." Erika rolled her eyes.

"Cut the shit, Erika. I can revoke your admission into the bureau." Aaron warned, walking to the kitchen.

"I got in?!" Erika looked up at her father, eyes widening.

"The team thought you'd make a nice addition to the team. Reid especially is looking forward to your joining us." Aaron smiled, pecking Haley's lips quickly.

"Oh, my God. I did it!" Erika squealed and hugged Aaron tightly. "I can't believe this!"

"Don't make us regret this, Erika. You have to work well in the bureau, or you'll be out. That goes for all the new agents." Aaron smiled softly and walked out to the dining room to Jack. 

"Who else got in? What are their names?" Erika asked, following him out.

"There's you and two other girls, as well as four boys. It's you, a Wendy Dryad, Rachel Ferrel, Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford, Calum Hood, and Luke Hemmings."

~~~

He pulled the mail from his box and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He flipped through the envelopes, only looking for one. He closed his door behind him and set the unimportant mail on the table beside the door. He looked at the envelope he was waiting for. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_ Dear Luke Hemmings, _

_     It is with great pleasure that we write to you to inform you of your acceptance into the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Your orientation will begin on July 31, 2017. Your interest in social justice and the bureau have not gone unnoticed. We look forward to working with you on your journey through the ranks. _

_ With highest regards, _

_     Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner _

Luke was beyond ecstatic. He had been wanting to be an FBI agent since he was 5 years old. He worked his whole life for this moment, and now, he finally had it.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Early in the morning, Erika awoke to the sound of Aaron tapping his knuckles against her door. "It's your first day, time to wake up."

"It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning. You never leave this early." Erika groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"It's a different day, now stop using that language and get up." Aaron demanded, opening her door.

"I'm 23 years old, I'll say what I want." Erika threw her pillow at Aaron as he stood in the doorway. 

"Erika, get up. I'm not playing this game today." Aaron sighed and threw her pillow back at her. "We need to get to Quantico by 6:30."

"Ridiculous." Erika huffed and tossed her blankets to the side, rolling out of bed. "I didn't even get up this early for school."

"And, you were late to school almost everyday." Aaron chuckled softly. "Get up and get ready." Erika huffed and stumbled over to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She walked to her bathroom and quickly put on her makeup. "Erika, let's get going!" Aaron yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Erika called back, slipping her phone in her pocket. She jogged down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Make yourself a bagel, eat it in the car." Aaron instructed, taking a bite of his bagel.

"I can't. We're out of cream cheese. You know I can't have a bagel without cream cheese." Erika sighed, looking through the cupboards to find something to eat.

"Put butter and honey on it. We have to go." Aaron grabbed the keys to his SUV.

"Can't we stop at McDonald's on the way?" She pleaded, looking up at Aaron as she slipped her Vans on.

"Fine, but let's go." Aaron shook his head and walked out to the car, getting in. Erika giggled and followed him out to the car. She slid into the passenger seat and pulled her seatbelt on. Aaron pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the road toward the nearest McDonald's. He pulled through the drive-thru. "What are you getting?"

"I want a 20 piece chicken nugget bucket. And a medium fry." Erika said, pulling her credit card out of her phone case and handing it to Aaron.

"Put that back, I'll pay for everything." Aaron said, pulling up to the pay window. 

"Thanks, Dad." Erika smiled softly, putting her card back behind her phone.

"We haven't had the best relationship lately, but I'm hoping we can fix that." Aaron said as he handed the bags of food to her. 

"Dad, it's just your job that got in the way. It makes you hard and you never smile and you yell at me for the littlest things." Erika sighed and took a bite of her french fry. 

"I'm sorry, I haven't ever been a very great father.." Aaron sighed as he drove to headquarters. Erika got out of the car with what was left of her chicken nuggets. She followed Aaron inside and to the front desk. "I need the badges for all the new agents." The woman at the desk nodded and handed Aaron a stack of badges. He handed Erika her badge and she clipped it onto her sweatshirt.

"Can I see what the others look like?" Erika asked, taking a bite of her last chicken nugget.

"I cannot believe you ate all of those." Aaron shook his head and handed her the stack of badges.

"They're not that big of nuggets. You've seen how many dinosaur nuggets I can eat." Erika shrugged and shoved the last piece into her mouth. She wiped the grease off her fingers on her jeans and looked at all the badges. "Ooh, this guy's cute." She smiled, showing Aaron the badge for Ashton Irwin. "He looks like Evan Peters."

"Erika, don't do this. You know the rules. No agents can get involved with one another." Aaron reminded her, holding the door to the BAU open.

"I know, Dad. I'm just saying, he's cute. I'm not saying I want to jump his bones. Though, I probably would if he asked." Erika smiled. "All the boys are cute. I bet Garcia and this Michael Clifford guy would be good friends. He's into crazy hair, too."

"It must be a techie thing." Aaron chuckled and took the badges back. 

"Hey, it's baby Hotchner!" Reid grinned, jogging over to Erika. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Reid." She smiled and followed Reid up to the conference room. She took a seat at the table. "The other agents should be here soon, right?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to be here by 6:30." Reid answered, taking a seat. "It's only 6 now."

"Is baby Hotchner really here, or am I dreaming." Derek Morgan grinned as he walked in with Emily and JJ following, ruffling Erika's hair.

"Not dreaming." Erika smiled up at them and smoothed out her hair. They took their seats and turned towards the door as 5 more agents filed in.

"Ah, you must be the new agents." Morgan greeted. 

"Sit down and we'll get started. The last newbie should be here in a few minutes." Aaron nodded and took a seat at the head of the table. Rossi and Garcia made their way into the conference room, the last agent trailing behind them. "Great, everyone's here. Please take a seat." Once everyone was seated, Aaron handed out the badges. 

"If I dyed my hair would I have to get a new badge?" Michael Clifford asked, clipping the badge to his shirt.

"No, they just make you sign some papers." Garcia answered for him.

"Yes, there's your answer. Now, we're going to go around the table and you're going to introduce yourself to the group. Please say your name, first and last, as well as why you wanted to join the BAU." Aaron instructed. "You know all of the team from your interviews, so it'll just be you new agents doing the talking. Erika, you can start." Aaron nodded to her.

"Of course you make me start." Erika rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm Erika Hotchner. I wanted to join the BAU to spend more time with my father and because I love getting inside people's heads. Also, we get to travel for free." Erika turned and looked to the boy next to her.

"Uh, I'm Calum Hood. I want to be in the BAU because I believe that this is the best way to catch criminals." 

"I'm Wendy Dryad, I'd like to be in the BAU because my brother was a serial arsonist and I want to know why he did it and how to stop others doing the same thing."

"Oh, I'm Michael Clifford. I want to be in the BAU because you guys have the hardest system to hack into. Believe me, I've tried." 

"I'm Rachel Ferell. I thought being in the BAU would prove to my mother that I'm capable of making something of myself."

"I'm Luke Hemmings, and I want to be in the BAU because I was raised on crime shows and I want to do what they do."

"I'm Ashton Irwin. I wanted to be in the BAU because I'm interested in what makes people act a certain way and I want to bring people to justice."

"Great, it's wonderful to have you all here with us. We look forward to working with all of you." Aaron nodded at everyone.

"I have a question." Michael said, looking at Aaron. "Do you ever smile?"

"No, he doesn't." Erika said, grabbing Morgan's cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Is he really your dad?" Wendy whispered and Erika nodded. 

"Yes, I'm her father. Now, you're going to each be paired up with a Senior Supervisory Agent. Erika, you'll be with JJ. Calum, with Morgan. Wendy, with Emily. Michael, with Penelope. Rachel, with Dave. Luke with Reid. Ashton, you'll be with me." Aaron read off his sheet. "There's some paperwork we need to fill out for taxes and all that bullshit, so we'll get that done now."

"That's a dollar, Dad." Erika crossed her arms.

"Dollar?" Calum asked, looking at the duo.

"My 4 year old brother, Jack, decided that every time someone swears in our family we have to pay a dollar." Erika explained. 

"Yeah, and this one here," Aaron gestured to Erika, "has wracked up the highest bill in the house."

"Oh yeah, how much does she owe?" Luke chuckled, glancing at the beautiful girl across the table.

"$432." Erika mumbled, finished Morgan's coffee.

"She's got a mouth like a sailor. She was really good at hiding it, but then on her 18th birthday someone convinced her that she could say whatever she wanted." Aaron laughed softly.

"Well, I wonder who that would be." Morgan laughed, patting Erika on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, why don't you pay my $432 bill? You got me into this mess." Erika rolled her eyes playfully and threw the plastic cup away. "I'll be able to pay for Jack's entire college education by the time he's in high school."

"Anyways, I want you all to go with your agent to their cubicles and get to know them a little more." Aaron instructed. "It's important to have a strong relationship in the field." Everyone nodded and stood up, finding their specific agents and following them down to their offices or cubicle. Erika walked with JJ to her office and sat across from her. Luke followed Reid to his cubicle and leaned against the desk.

"So, your family is from Vegas?" Luke asked, looking at Reid.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Reid smiled and sat in his chair.

"You've got one of those "I Heart Las Vegas" mugs. I just guessed you were from there." Luke shrugged. "Uh, what can you tell me about Hotchner's daughter?" Luke whispered.

"What do you mean?" Reid furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know.. I just think she's cute, that's all." Luke blushed softly.

"You know, there's a rule in the BAU. You can't have romantic relations with any other agent." Reid explained.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to know what she's like." Luke glanced toward JJ's office where Erika was sitting. 

"She's just a happier version of Hotch. But, Hotch would kill you if he found out about this." Reid raised an eyebrow. "He's pretty protective of her. He was only 18 when she was born."

"Someone's got a crush." Wendy teased, giggling alongside Emily. Luke blushed deeper, covering his face.

"Profilers are the worst." Luke huffed and crossed his arms.

When 5 o'clock rolled around, it was time for everyone to leave. Erika knocked on the door to Aaron's office before entering. "Hey, Dad, are you ready to go home?"

"No, Erika, I've got too many reports I need to file before I can leave. Tell Mom not to wait up for me tonight, I'll be back late." Aaron sighed and continued writing up his report.

"Okay, Dad. Bye. Love you." 


End file.
